


Pocky what?

by Naarel



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sleepovers, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: Monika accidentally admits that she has never heard of such a thing as "the Pocky game" and Natsuki is showing her how to do it.Inspired by "Kiss Kiss (Fall in Love)" sweetness and charm.





	Pocky what?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burrahobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/gifts).



"Thank you for inviting me! Uh, well... n-not that I had anything better to do, of course" said Natsuki to Monika, who was smiling brightly.  
"Thank you for coming, then!", she laughed. "I appreciate that you, umm, accepted my invitation."

Monika opened the door to show Natsuki her room. It was absolutely huge, with brown furniture and dark green walls. Wooden floor was covered by a fluffy carpet, almost as fluffy as Natsuki's cupcakes. Computer on Monika's desk was still running but Natsuki couldn't read anything on the screen. It seemed that it's some kind of programming language.

"Oh. Don't look at it, it's nothing important. Just... ten minutes Python tutorial. I was in middle of it but you came and I had to leave it."  
"Like I was interested."  
"It looked that you kinda are. Well, nevermind. I'm surprised that your dad allowed you to come."  
"Yeah... allowed."

Papa never allowed her to go to the sleepovers. Natsuki knew that it's because of her bruises and stuff like that. But she sneaked out, although it wasn't easy. Spending time with Monika was sweeter than anything. Even sweeter than kitty cupcakes. 

"So what are we doing? Better something good, unless you want to kill me with boredom..." Natsuki murmured a few more words, but Monika couldn't really catch them.  
"Wait! Let me get some snacks first, okay? Then we can do a few things, I've waited since forever to start this new anime..."

Natsuki's eyes lit up. 'Anime' was one of her favourite words.   
Monika opened her drawer and took a potato chip bag and a pack of strawberry Pockys.

"Are we going to play the Pocky Game?" Natsuki joked, giggling.  
Monika looked at her, puzzled. She frowned.

"A Pocky what?" she asked.  
"Wait... are you serious? Did you live under a rock? Jeez, Monika... Pocky Game is about..."

Natsuki stopped for a while. There was a thought that just came into her mind. It was so good that she smiled to herself and continued.

"Actually, let me show you. It isn't that hard, even y-you can do it... dummy. We need one Pocky stick!"  
"Sounds like a really easy game... will it be worth it? Not that I'm questioning your obviously good decisions about entertainment, but wouldn't you rather..."  
"Can't you be silent?! I can GUARANTEE it will be worth it, because it will be a game you'll NEVER EVER FORGET, MONIKA! SIT ON YOUR FLUFFING CARPET AND LET. ME. SHOW. YOU."

Monika, stunned by this yelling out of sudden, sat down quickly. Natsuki sat next to her, heart pounding.

"Yeah... so... you have to place your Pocky stick here... actually, l-let me do this for you, just to make sure it's done right."

Monika parted her lips as Natsuki placed Pocky stick on her underlip. Her hands were shaking, but she managed to imitate calmness again.

"Close them. You did right... it could be better, but it's good anyway. So now I have to do the same with the other end of the stick. Then we eat this and the first to pull away is a freakin' loser. Understood? You better understand, because if you don't..."

Monika nodded and then she froze, her eyes widened.  
She just realised something about this game. She tried to ask Natsuki a question, but it was too late, as the pink haired girl took her Pocky part between her own lips.

So it came to this. Monika knew that two girls left alone for a night may do... weird things, but she never even thought about something like this. She felt her cheeks getting hotter and hotter as Natsuki's face was getting closer and closer and closer and ohmygodohmyoh  
Hold on, Monika. You never lost any game.  
And you will win this one, too.

They both bit until they reached the middle.  
It was the time for a strawberry flavoured kiss.  
And so they did. And it wasn't a game anymore.

"W-wait... did we both win?" asked Monika, still blushing.   
"You... you wish! I'd never lose to you. I can win another round, if you aren't feeling defeated enough!" said Natsuki. Her voice was as high pitched and tsundere-ish as usual, but her eyes were glimmering with joy and happiness.  
"I think I wish it."

**Author's Note:**

> It's not that I ship them a lot... but I do love challenges that such pairs give me. And my friend shared her Pocky with me (no, we weren't playing Pocky game) so I was inspired to do such thing lolol
> 
> Remember, I ain't a native and my English skills might suck Yuri's knife.


End file.
